


Sex Addicts and Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cunnilingus, Daily Sex, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not every day you find someone interesting online. It's even rarer when you find the love of your life.Throwing off their anonymous identities, Jon and Dany find each other everything they're looking for in a mate. And in real life, everything only gets better. Moving in together was seriously the best idea ever.Oneshot?





	Sex Addicts and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tessa_H_Dillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/gifts), [Zaefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaefanfic/gifts), [Daenerys1417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/gifts), [Allenefanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Now You See Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725915) by [Daenerys1417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417). 



Jon and Dany loved each other. It was a years since they first decided to move in together, and two years since they met. They had recently moved into the city of Oldtown, a metropolitan area full of high buildings as well as beautiful beautiful vistas and a deep blue ocean beyond. They moved for work, having recently inherited new companies from some unknown old uncle. It was lonely for them both, and meeting people always proved difficult. Everyone in Oldtown was either crazy or in a relationship. Neither Daenerys Targaryen nor Jon Snow had ever considered online dating before. But time got to them, and the internet was too alluring.

However, talk after talk with random people online eventually let them to one another. Jon complimented Dany's dragon bracelets and earrings, and Daenerys said his collection of medieval swords was cool. After that, they couldn't go back. They talked every day, every night, after work and during work. It was freeing, being the unintended owners of both a steelworks company in Jon's case and a jewelry manufacturer in Dany's. They only had to work whenever they so desired and could spend as much time as they wanted enjoying the city.

However, after a few months it was clear they loved talking more than anything else. Dany fell asleep to Jon's voice on the phone and Jon woke up to Daenerys saying "morning sleeping head."

They liked each other. That was obvious. They called each other pet names and sent sexy selfies. Whenever they were really horny, they sent faceless nudes and phone-sexed each other. All their fantasies were in league, and everything Jon wanted to do to her, Daenerys would have begged for otherwise.

It was flirting, heavy flirting. Of course they talked about mundane stuff like work and where they went to school (Jon went to military school in the North and Daenerys studied abroad in Braavos), what they liked to do (Daenerys loved jogging and Jon enjoyed fencing), who their friends were (Sam and Missandei), what pets they had (Daenerys had an illegal Komodo Dragon which she called Drogo and Jon had a husky, wolf mix he called Ghost), their favorite TV shows (they didn't watch TV), their least favorite city they have visited (King's Landing), and they even spoke of their ex's (A townie in the North named Ygritte and boxer whom Daenerys refused to name, likely because of the name of her dragon). For six months they were each other's favorite source of entertainment, information and companionship. Finally, it was Jon who asked the question.

"So where do you live beautiful? I hope to really see you one day," he texted.

"I live in Oldtown. What about you? We can visit each other but I know that long distance relationships won't work :/ " she texted back.

"Woh, I can't believe we haven't realized it yet. I live in Oldtown too. 'Valyrian Steelworks'. That's the company," Jon texted.

"Holy fuck," Daenerys replied.

They set up a date that same day. It was at a restaurant, and Jon wore a dress shirt, tie, and jeans and his best cologne. Daenerys, however, wore a deep purple dress down to her feet with a long cut down one leg. Her soft silver-gold hair was down to her back and her eye make up was a dark black and purple. She was striking. When Jon walked up to her, he didn't speak a word. Only grabbed her face and kissed her. Dany fell into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. It was five minutes before they said a word.

Their first date was full of nervous stares and Dany biting her lower lip. They tried to make small talk, but it all ended with telling each other how hot they were. Their food took forever to come, and after an hour of nervous talking, Daenerys suggested they go into the bathroom. They practically ran back there, and locked the door. They kissed and groped each other, moaning all the way. When Jon reached up her dress, the sound he made would be one that always made her laugh.

"You're not wearing panties," Jon said, his voice heavy.

"No," Daenerys said, her eyes bright and her smile naughty, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Dany was pushed into the wall so hard and lifted in the air. She gasped and screamed when he entered her. They fucked for ten minutes before Dany came twice and fell limp. Jon finished as well, having been so overpowered by Dany's beautiful body and voice. It was months worth of tension finally released.

The next few months were the best they had in years. They went out almost every night. They talked more intimately and about serious subjects. Dany visited Jon's house and found it clean, and Jon laughed at the mess of random clothes that was Dany's room. They made love in every single room and closet of each other's houses. They met each other's friends, who welcomed them with a nervous smile. Sam had recently gotten engaged and was shocked with how beautiful Dany was, and egged on Jon to tie the knot. Missandei was between boyfriends and remarked on how great a guy Jon was after dinner. Even Robb showed up from the North to greet Daenerys, and he was keen on forcing Jon to buy a huge goddamn ring.

However, as things became more intimate, they both found the prospect of responsible commitment too much. It was obvious that marriage was on the table, and kids were a must. But ending what they had, it was too much. That's why Daenerys decided that she didn't want to get married until she was pregnant, and she wouldn't get pregnant until she was 25. That left them four years together, playing and enjoying life, before settling down.

Still, that didn't stop them from moving in together. They decided it was a practical move, considering they had to use so much gasoline to visit one another.

They bought a new house in the hills, far enough from the city, and near a stream. It was an isolated, vast mansion, covered in greenery, with a view of the ocean. They could see the sun fall and rise on each side of the ocean. Moving their stuff in was a hilarious process, which often involved going through each other's unmentionables. When Jon found Dany's vast dildo collection, she thought she would die of embarrassment. That was until she found stacks of porno magazines and videos under his bed.

Ghost and Drogon had to be trained not to fight, but they usually avoided each other, thankfully. Dany's collection of antiques from Old Valyria found their way in their own room, with Jon's metalworking studio nearby. They installed an underground gym and small movie theatre. Their main living room downstairs was large, with white and gold couches. On both the top and bottom floor they had hot tubs, and their house had over fifteen guest rooms, entirely furnished.

To say they made love when they first moved in would be an understatement. They fucked until they had to buy a new bed. Their room was the definition of sensuous: high up, with views of the greenhills, sunset and sunrise, with huge balconies, a half rugged floor and a two massive, connecting bath and showers, TV before the bed on the wall, a small fridge and neon lights placed about near salt lamps. Their walk-in closet was larger than the guest rooms, and included all the outfits Dany would wear.

Sex was important in their relationship. Very important. So much that their room was designed for maximizing sex and how much they came. Their new bed was larger than a King-sized bed, and was soft as money could buy. It had a black headboard and extended legs which raised just enough to be visible. Handcuffs were attached to each end, to hold down each limb of their partner. In front of the bed were two poles going up to the ceiling, so Daenerys could strip and dance for Jon as he loved. Several wood and leather stands were placed about the bed, in the shape of drawers and end tables, but they all had manacles to hold down their victims, and many of those had black stools permanently installed in front of them. The idea was that the victim would be pulled over the drawers and held down while they were fucked. A device placed before their massive window, facing the rolling hills, strapped its victims so their arms were over a drawer and their legs chained apart, forcing one to bend over helplessly. At the end of the room near the door were counters, some of which had stools, so Jon could fuck Dany (who was very short and often required stools when she took it from behind).

Near the TV on the counters were cameras, tripods, as well as countless flash drives and DVDs, all of the "home movies" Dany and Jon made. It was both of their idea to film all the awesome sex they had and fall asleep listening to their moans on the TV.

It seemed like such a good idea, having a sex room in their bedroom. But they soon found themselves in that room for hours, even a day or two at a time. They ended up buying a minifridge so they could stay in bed as long as they wanted. By the end of the first week in their new house, they had fucked on every surface on their room. Only intense soreness stopped them from continuing.

As much as they loved each other's bodies, Jon and Dany loved each other more. Every night ended with whispers of "I love you, I love you."

Daenerys woke up with the sun on her face. She was groggy, and groaned as she awakened. Immediately she became aware of the hairy, strong chest she was sleeping on and felt the hand holding her butt. She smiled and moaned into his neck.

But she was wide awake now, and needed to get up. She tried moving and felt intense soreness through her body. She winced, and suddenly it came back.  
* _Oh right_ *, she thought.

Jon wanted to do anal last night, and as the loving girlfriend she told him to use her arse as hard as he wanted. Originally, Jon always tried to stop her from being so enthusiastic, but Dany insisted she was a "cool girl" who was up for anything. For the most part, the rough facefucking, hard anal and slapping was enjoyable. But how her body felt after always made her question why she loved it so rough.

Daenerys got up, pulling Jon's arm off of her. As she did, she stared down at Jon. He was sleeping deeply, his huge cock hard like the hours of butt fucking didn't come close to satisfying him. Dany chuckled and got up. She walked to her closet, and once said "ow" as she felt how intensely her hole was sore. All over the floor were dozens of articles of clothing, often panties and boxers, as well as lube, handcuffs and whips.  
She walked naked inside the closet, searching through outfits. Many were outfits just to entertain Jon, from the stripper outfit, the librarian uniform, and Dany's favorite, the little school girl outfit. As she felt up the too-short skirt, she wondered if she should put her hair in pigtails again so he could facefuck her as he woke up. At last she found a normal outfit, a long blue sweater-dress, which went to her mid thigh. She picked out a pair of leather boots and walked back in the room.

As she did, the first thing she heard was "turn around."

Immediately she obeyed.

"You're awake," Dany said, clutching her outfit. Then she heard a snapshot of a camera. Dany rolled her eyes. He had been taking thousands of pictures of her bare arse. Of course he wanted more.

"I am." Jon said, "Drop the dress. Bend over at the hip."

Dany obeyed and showed him her arse.

"How does it feel?" Jon asked, and took another picture with his phone.

"Sore," Dany said, "Check it out." She spread her cheeks so Jon could see her sore and likely red butthole. Dany heard another picture taken.

"And how do you feel?" Jon asked, and he grabbed her butt.

Dany smiled. "Good," she said.

Jon chuckled and took several more pictures, before letting her stand normally and kiss him.

"I was supposed to suck your dick this morning, love, I'm sorry," Daenerys said.

"No, I was supposed to tongue fuck you, I'll make it up to you," Jon replied.

They made out and Jon put his phone on one of the counters. They fell on the bed, and Jon felt her arse. He was damn obsessed with it. When he first saw it he said he never expected her to be so thick and have such heavy thighs for the short skinny girl she was. Nervously, Dany let him do what he wanted to her, which involved dozens of bites and slaps in her arse and thighs, before getting railed until she couldn't sit.

"Babe, babe," Dany said, "We have to see Missy and Sam today. We'll be late."

"We can made it, if we're fast."

Dany kissed him deeply and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Tell me you love me," she said, holding his hair.

"I love you more than anything in the world," Jon replied, honestly.

"Well I love you too," Dany said, appreciating every word. Then she smiled darkly. "Now call me a bad little girl and fuck the shit out of me."

Dany expected to be covered in bruises by the end of the hour. She couldn't wait.

"So, uh, you're doing well," Sam said. He sat next to Missandei. They all were at a milkshake bar, and on the other side of the table were Jon and Daenerys.

"Yeah," they said in unison. Their hair was messy and their clothes half-off. Dany sat on Jon's lap, as usual.

"You seem happy today, Dany," Missandei said, nervous but smirking. Dany remembered when Missandei once asked why she always insisted on sitting on Jon's lap. Dany simply replied "he's my favorite seat."

Dany laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

It was clear to their friends: it didn't matter who knew. They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been orphaned by the author.  
> -Avery_Fontaine


End file.
